Choice of Power
by zxjoncameronzx
Summary: Tsukune finally decides to tell Moka how he feels . He then becomes a vampire and descovers an ancient power that in return makes him the most power vampire to walk the earth. Eventually he also falls in love with another girl . Kahlua Shuzen
1. The Choice

Hello all this is my first story so please go easy on me , im a newbie . But without further or do here is Choice of Power .

Chapter 1: The Choice:

Nekonome-sensei : "Alright class as you all know tomorrow is the fall festival and I want to see each and everyone of you to be there . Oh and also HAVE SOME FUN! Ahh well I guess our time is up and now home room is dismissed . There will be no more classes for the rest of the day , because they are finishing setting everything up for the next three days of the festival ."

As the bell rings and everyone exits the class room , Kurumu approaches Tsukune who is buying a soda at a vending machine . "Tsukune there is something I've been meaning to ask you and its really important" Kurumu sais. "Sure what is it?" Asks Tsukune .

Just after Tsukune asked that Mizore pops out of a bush "Tsukune my mom is coming for the first day of the festival and I need for you to pretend to be my boyfriend and to be in love with me" sais Mizore . "What NO! I was just about to ask Tsukune that , my mom is also coming" "Well to bad Kurumu , Tsukune would much rather be with me tomorrow" sais Mizore . As Kurumu and Mizore start to break out in an argument Tsukune starts to get extremely mad . "Listen! Both of you! I am not an object of where you can just argue to see who gets me . I don't want to pretend im either of your boyfriend's . Im tired of you two always fighting over me ! But sence I want some time to my self tomorrow , I will do it . Schedule different times for both of your mothers so we can have lunch . But after that I want the rest of the day to spend by my self so don't come after me . Please!" Tsukune sais. "Alright Thank You Tsukune" Mizore and Kurumu both say in unison . "Alright well im going to go back to my dorm to eat and go to sleep , good bye . See you all tomorrow ." Bye Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore both say .

As Tsukune is walking back to his dorm he thinks to him self 'I sure wish I could spend the rest of tomorrow with Moka . But sence she lost her Rosario when protecting the school wich also killed the outer Moka , I don't think the inner Moka would want to spend the day with me . She doesn't really seem to like me all that much ' He then went home and fell asleep .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day:

Moka wakes up and looks at here alarm clock . "Its already 12 P.M! I stayed up to late after spending the day at home talking to my father" She sais aloud to her self . She then gets up and gets dressed . She thinks to her self 'I need to catch Tsukune to see if he wants to spend the day with me' After she gets ready she walks down the path to where the festival is being held . "That's odd what is Tsukune doing with eating lunch with Kurumu and her mom ?" Moka says aloud to her self , she then gets closer to hear what they are saying .  
"Well you are a hansom man , I can see why my daughter likes you"

"Th..aaa..nk you .."

"So when are you two getting married ?"

"Married ! I think you are rushing this a little bit "

Just as he said that Mizore and her mom walked up .  
"Hey what are you doing with Tsukune , he is my boyfriend ! " Sais Mizore

"No he's not , if he is yours then why is he here with me ?"

Kurumu and Mizore begain to argue and then there moms start step in and just becomes pure commotion . So Tsukune just slips away and heads for the roof of Yokai Academy

to get some fresh air and to get his barrings in strait . Moke then decides to go after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he reaches the roof he sits there for a few moments , Moka comes up behind him . "Hey Tsukune ... I saw what happened back there … So are you really in love with Kurumu?" She asks sadly…

"NO! I am starting to barely stand her and Mizore they are always fighting over me . They both wanted me to act like I was there boyfriend in front of there mothers today but Mizore I guess thought that it was her time for me to be here boyfriend . But truth is Moka I love someone els …." Tsukune said. "Re..al..ly …. Who? "

"Well …. You Moka , Ive been in love with you sence the day I met you and I thought its time that I told you . You ounce said that I needed to make a choice… So I chose you. Please don't kill me for saying that !" Tsukune sais . Moka then grabs Tsukune and kisses him. His eyes wide open in disbelief , he then eagerly kisses back , Moka then slips her tongue into his mouth and their tongues battle for dominance . Moka won and they broke away from there kiss for air . Moka then flicks Tsukune in the head and says "silly I would never kill you ! Do you really think I would , after all the times I have saved your life ?" Tsukune with the most surprised face in the world , he begins to rub the back of his neck " well…. I …." Moka rolls her eyes and says " I love you to Tsukune but my damn Vampire pride always got in the way of my feelings and now im not afraid to tell you . But if you really want to be with me you will haft to become a vampire ."  
"Become a vampire ? But when you inserted your blood before I became a ghoul and I still am as you know . I will do anything to be with you moka "

"Tsukune when I gave you my blood I forced it into your system but if you drink my blood your body will adapt to it and kill off the ghoul in side of you "

"Alright I accept Moka , I love you and I will do anything " Tsukune said and after that he came in a kissed Moka again .

After they broke away from the kiss moke begain to blush . Follow me to my room .

After they got to her room moke told Tsukune to sit down on her bed,

"Moka are you sure about this? Tsukune said

Moka then said "Are you?" Tsukune nodded , and then Moka slit her rist and some blood came down and dripped into a small glass . She then gave the cup to Tsukune and he started to drink it . It was burning his throat like crazy but he pushed on until the glass was empty he then started to feel light headed and finally fainted falling back on the bed to sleep for 10 hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go , that was chapter one of Choice of Power . I hope you all liked it , Chapter 2 should be out really soon . Please rate and comment.


	2. The Awakening

Hello all , I hope you liked my first chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! I will continue to right the rest of the story. Like I said im still a newbie at this so go easy on me and please continue to write reviews I love reading them . Just to clarify when I use these ' it means the character is having a thought.

Example: 'I wonder where my tie is' he thought.

Also when I put these" " that is a statement . Something a character is saying aloud.

Example: "Do you want to go on a date with me ?" Bob asked.

So there you go if that helped some . I promise to update atleast 2 chapters a week. But since I'm still on summer break, I will continue to write and try to get a chapter a day.

Well I'm done wasting your time so with out further or do here is chapter two!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The awakening

He woke up and found him self in Moka's bed with her sleeping next to him and her arm draped across his chest . 'she is so beautiful …' he thought . He then looked at his right hand where his holy lock used to be and noticed it wasn't there . He looked to the right side of the bed and noticed it was on the ground . 'I wonder if it worked … I should find a mirror.' Tsukune thought . He then began to slowly move Moka's arm off his chest and climb out of her bed. After he had gotten up he went to the bathroom . As soon as he looked in the mirror he screamed "'ahhhhhhhh! ….. well ….I guess it did work"

His hair was silver and his eyes where crimson red . He didn't have a shirt on and noticed that his muscles where very well defined and that he looked a lot stronger. Just moments later Moka walked in and said "wow .. It worked! you look….so sexy!" Tsukune felt a slight blush come to his face . He walked over to her and looked deep in her eyes . "m..oka" he said . "Tsukune" she said back . Then he bit down on her neck sinking his fangs in her vane and thought to him self . 'payback…. And wow this tastes amazing!'

Moka started to moan . 'wow she enjoys this .' Tsukune thought.

After he finished , Moka then returned the favor . When she was finished she had blood on her lips and it was dripping down off her chin . Tsukune then saw as her tongue came down and licked up all of the blood that was still around her mouth . "So what did you think ?" moka asked. "Your blood is amazing!" he replied and then started to kiss her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He then began to taste some of his blood . 'wow this is my blood is so bitter how can she like it ?' After they where done kissing each other . Tsukune asked "Moka would you like to spend the rest of the festival with me ?"

"I would love to! I used to hate festivals because I saw all the couples that where in love and having fun. But now since im with you I would love to go!" she replied .

"I need to go back to my dorm and get some clothes ill be right back ."

"Alright just meet me here when you get what u need Tsukune"

Tsukune then steps out and tries to avoid any girls that would see him in the girls dorms.

After walking a little bit Kurumu approaches him . "Tsukune I am so sorry…..Oh my god what happned to you , you look amazing!?"

"Well Moka made me a vampire … after I told her that I loved her . Im sorry kurumu but I chose Moka ."

Those words stung Kurumu and she felt like she had just got pierced through the heart with a knife . She then begain to cry and barried her face in his chest. "Tsukune no! you don't love her ! You love me ! its not fair! All I did was care for you and this happens? I originally came here to apologies for everything that has happened lately and now I find out about this . !"

"I …I really am sorry for what happened Kurumu , but I love moka . I would still love to be friends with you Kurumu and stay friends with everyone els ."

Kurumu then raises her head off his chest with tears still in her eyes and a few coming of her cheek . "Tsukune … I need to go . Ill be alright . ill talk to you later …" She said

"Alright Kurumu , are you sure you will be alright … ?"

"Yes im sure Tsukune" she replied and then walked away.

Tsukune let out a big sigh … 'I hope she will be alright' he thought.

He then began to keep walking to his dorm to get dressed for the day .

After he had gotten dressed , he made his way back to mokas dorm.

He knocked on the door and Moka let him in .

"What took you so long Tsukune ?"

Tskune began to rub the back of his neck and said

"well I had to explain to Kurumu that I was with you now , and she didn't seem to take it very well"

"Yea I didn't think she would , what about Mizore and everyone els ?" she asked .

"Well I didn't get to tell them yet … To be honest im kind of scared to tell them I don't want them to be sad . "

"Well sorry Tsukune they will find out sooner or later."

"I know …. " Tsukune replied

"Tsukune while you where gone I was thinking … If we are going to become mates you need to go and meet my father."

"Become … ma..tes?"

"Yes silly" she says as she flicks him on the head ….."Do you not want to ?" she then asks sadly.

"I do , I do ! I just don't want to rush things . But if it means being with you then I'll meat your father." Tsukune replied , then gave Moka a quick kiss.

"I love you Moka"

"I love you too Tsukune , we can go see my father after the festival" Moka replied

"Alright …. Will your father .. kill me ?" Tskune asked with a scared face , that looked like someone had sucked the life out of him.

"No Tsukune .. I wont let him . you should be fine"

Tsukune thought to him self '… should be…'

Tskune started to look better and said "alright well lets just go enjoy our selves for the next to days during the festival."

Moka and Tsukune then walked off hand in hand towards the main festival area .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kurumu sought out Mizore to tell her what had happened .

She found her in her dorm .

"What are you doing in here Kurumu!?" Mizore yelled as Kurumu closed the door to mizors dorm room.  
"Listen Mizore im sorry for all that has happened between us … But we have a bigger problem at hand … Tsukune told Moka that he loved her and she made him a vampire . We need to do something about this! He needs to know that he doesn't love her !"

"Your right Kurumu but what are we going to do ? If they are in love then that's that . They are both vampires we cant just him away by force …." Mizore said.

"Well I have an idea . I know I told him that I wouldn't charm him , that I would try and win him over bye showing him that I cared . But sence I failed at that , I think I can make an exception. He needs to know that he doesn't belong with her . So what if I charm him so we can both have him?" Kurumu asks

"That could work but when Moka finds out she will kill us!"

"Well we could get Ruby to act like she was taking Tsukune to the chairmen and then I could charm him. Then we three could take him back to my room and have are way with him there . Atleast for the night .. And to distract Moka we could get Yukari to go to her dorm and place a sleep spell on her . I know she isn't the best with magic but I know for a fact her sleep spell will atleast work for 6 hours. So what do you think Mizore?"

"hmmmm well sounds risky but … sounds like a plan . Lets do it !" Mizore said.

"Alright ill go and contact Ruby and see if she is in , you go and tell Yukari of the plan we will meet here in an hour to tell of our progress. ok? Kurumu asks.

"ok sounds good" Mizore answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tsukune and Moka are walking from stall to stall enjoying them selves , the captain of the school wrestling team approached them . "Well well Tsukune Aono is it , I heard that your pretty tuff . Why don't you prove it !" He then rushed forward towards Tsukune and swung his arm to try and punch him . Tsukune saw the arm coming in almost slow motion he thought 'is this how Moka see's it ?' he dodged the attack and then kicked the wrestling captain in the chest that sent him flying and knocked him out.

"Did I really do that ?" Tsukune asked aloud .

"Yes, yes you did my lover . You're a vampire now , you are much more powerful than any of the monsters here . And now sence you are a vampire you will have lots of other monsters coming to challenge your dominance and to say that they are stronger." Moka said.

"UGH I don't want to fight anybody!"

"I know you don't , but you will haft to weather you like it or not.." Moka replied

"Alright ….. I just ,, I really don't want to fight anybody ."

"you will be fine Tsukune , now come on lets keep enjoying our selves ." Moka said

"Alright Moka …."

But the whole time Tsukune was having problems enjoying him self , he kept thinking about meeting Mokas father , and having to fight other monsters all the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night during he festival Moka and Tsukune made there way to the roof of Yokai Academy .

"Tsukune im sorry my pride always got In the way of me telling you how I feel .But tonight , I want you .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there it is , that was chaptor 2 . I hope you all liked it . Please feel free to rate and comment what you would like to see next. Next chaptor there will be a big lemon so here is a warning to all people that don't want to read it next chaptor. Like I said im new so please don't be to harsh on me , please and thank you .


	3. Endurance

Hello all Its JC here . I hope that all of you are liking the story so far ! This Chapter will not be as long as the last because today I am very busy . I wont be home a lot . But I really wanna get this one out of the way and thank you all so much for your feedback it means SO MUCH to me . It encourages me to continue writing this story . Well now that im done wasting your time. so with our further or do here is chapter 3.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : Endurance

Later that night during he festival Moka and Tsukune made there way to the roof of Yokai Academy .

"Tsukune im sorry my pride always got In the way of me telling you how I feel .But tonight , I want you.".

"Re... (Tsukune clears is throat and pushes the words out) ally? " . As the two of them are holding hands , Moka takes Tsukune's hands and presses them against her breasts . Tsukune then begains to start to blush. With that Moka then says. "Yes Tsukune. I want you to be my first , and my last"

Tsukune then kisses Moka passionately. With his hands still on her breasts, Moka moans in Tsukune's mouth from the feeling. They break from the kiss for air.

"I love you Tsukune . Now follow me" Moka says . Tsukune replied with "I love you too."

Before he could say anything els , Moka wrapped her arm around his and pretty much just dragged him off . They didn't say a word the whole time on there way to Moka's dorm . Moka just glanced at him with a smirk every now and then . Tsukune was a little confused until they got to her dorm . She then threw Tsukune on the bed and said "wait here , ill be right back."

'Im so ….scared , this is my first time' Tsukune thought . Just a few minutes later as he was still thinking that . Moka came out of the bathroom and said "Tsukune…..This is my first time .. So please be gentle" All she was wearing was black panties and a black lacey bra . Tsukune couldn't believe it 'She is so hot!' he thought.

Tsukune hesitated a bit but he finally said "Alright Moka" . With that Moka tackled Tsukune on the bed ripping off his shirt and pants . Tsukune now only in his boxers . Moka says " these need to go" as she looks down at his boxers with his obvious erection. She then starts to kiss him . Tsukune broke the kiss and said "don't these need to go too then" He said as he points to her panties and bra. He then continued to kiss her as he started to take off her bra with his right hand while his left hand was on Moka's ass . Her bra then falls on Tsukunes lap . Moka breaks the kiss for air . Tsukune looks at her breasts witch are right in front of him . He starts to blush at how perfect they are . Moka notices him staring and begins to slip off her panties and tosses them on the floor along with her bra . Moka then climbs on top of Tsukune and starts to kiss him , slipping her tongue in his mouth . As they are kissing Tsukune puts his index and middle finger in to her wet pussy . With that moka begins to moan with ecstasy in Tsukunes mouth . Causing Tsukune to get as hard as he can be . Moka then rips Tsukunes boxers off with her right hand. She then breaks the kiss as she is still getting fingered . She is panting and moaning Tsukune's name . "FASTER! Faster Tsukune!" she practically yells. So he does and just moments later Moka cums yelling "Tsukune!" and falling right on top of him . Tsukune then rolls her over so now that he is on top . "Tsukune ….. Go easy on me … Start out slow."  
With that Tsukune slowly enters Moka , stopping at her Hymen . She then gives him a slight nod . Tsukune then breaks through causing her to cry out in pain . She thin bites down on his neck sucking his blood . Almost instantly forgetting about the pain . When she was done , Tsukune then starts to increase his speed causing Moka and him self to moan . Moka starts gripping his back as tightly as she can . "Keep going Tsukune ! …. Faster!"

Tsukune then increases his speed to where the bed is rocking and Mokas finger nails are cut deep in his back . But he doesn't even notice from the amazing feeling he is getting . Mokas inner walls around his dick start to tighten and he can tell that not only she , but he also is about to cum . Moka begins to moan his name louder and louder . "Tsukune !" "Moka … Im … im about to" and with that Tsukune releases his sperm deep inside of her wet pussy . Not long after Moka then cums with her juices all over Tsukunes dick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile:

"Alright , so does everyone understand the plan ?"  
"Yes Kurumu" Mizore , Ruby , and Yukari say in unison.  
"We will get up early and wait for the happy couple to get up and out of bed . Mizore you spy through the window . When you see them walking around radio in so that Ruby will know to knock on the door and say for Tsukune to follow her . That the chairmen needs to speak with him and when you take him farm enouph away . Ill charm him . Yukari you will go to moka and cast her sleep spell on her . We will then take Tsukune to my dorm and have are way with him!" Kurumu instructed .  
"Now remember my sleep spell will only work for about 4 to 6 hours … Wich is plenty of time !" Yukari said with a grin on her face . But deep down she didn't feel right about this . 'Tsukune and Moka are my friends …. I cant just do this to them .' Yukari thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everything was going according to plan Kurumu just chamrmed Tsukune and brought him to her dorm along with Ruby and Mizore . Yukari now had to out Moka in the sleep spell so she owuldnt bother them in their plans . She walked over to Moka's dorm and knocked on the door . "Yes , what is it Yukari? … You know what before you say anything just know that I have come to like you now . Your honest and you're the only one of the group that doesn't try to take Tsukune away from me . I used to not like you all that much . But now I respect you in letting Tsukune stay with me." Moka saud to Yukari.  
"well ….about that ….. wait . You really mean that Moka?" She said with a bright smile that came to her face . " Yes Yukari , now what is it that you want?"  
'I need to just tell her the truth … I cant let all this happen its not right ' Yukari thought.  
"Well moka … there's something you should know ….." She then began to tell Moka everything . The whole plan and how she couldn't go through with it. Moka's eye began to twitch. "Th..ank you Yukari…. I'll be right back , im just gonna go kill some girls real quick…" Moka said with an evil look to her face.  
"Please don't hurt them to badly Moka , please don't or they mite hate me for the rest of my life . " Yukari cried out.  
"Yukari I cant promise that!" As soon as she said that she ran with lightening quick speed to Kurumus door where she saw Tsukune tied up to a bed and all the other girls naked around him . "NO! WHAT HAPPENED ! Your supposed to be asleep right now ." Kurumu yelled to Moka. "Well looks like im not bitch . Im not just gonna let you take Tsukune away from me like that , he is my mate.! And im going to kick your ass Kurumu along with you Mizore and you Ruby.!" Right after she said that Mizore tried freezing Moka but she dodged it . Moka threw mizore at the wall with lighting speed and then picked up Ruby by the throat and pounded her into the ground . She then proceeded to Kurumu . "Moka its not fair Tsukune is my chosen one , he belongs to me not you!" Kurumu cried out. Moka then picked her up with one hand and held her in the air. "Your chosen one ? You still think he is your chosen one after he picked me over you . How would you like to know that your chosen one just stayed up all last night fucking me ?" Moka said with a small laugh in her voice . "no…. he didn't ….. did he " Kurumu said with a sad voice and tears running down her cheek . "That's right , now Know your place! And if there is a next time you do something like this . You wont be living." And with that Moka kicked her throught 6 rooms causing Kurumu to fly out the window and land in the near bye forest. Yukari was in the back of the room and watched everything go down. "ugh what happened ?" Tsukune said with a weak voice. Moka then proceeded to tell him what all that happened . "Thank you for rescuing me moka!" He gave her a quick kiss. "Ahmm ! aren't you forgetting something !? Do I get a reward for telling you the plan !" Yukari said with a mad look on her face . "Of course what do you want ?" Tsukune asked. "How about a three way ?" Yukari asked with a smile on her face .  
Before Tsukune could answer with a HELL NO your only 12 and just NO in general . Moka said " How about when you get a few years older. Ok?"  
"WHAT?" Yukari and Tsukune said in unison . Tsukune had is mouth almost drop to the floor . "Moka you cant be series ?" Tsukune asked .  
"I don't have a problem with it , as long as she is much older and she is cute ." and after Moka said that Yukari fainted . Imagining two hot sweaty vampires on either side of her in bed was just to much for her to handle .

"Tsukune I cant wait another day here , we are skipping the last day of the festival and leaving to see my father right now . Im tired of all the crap that keeps happening!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you go everyone ! :D I hope you all liked chaptor three and the story so far . I have put a lot of work into it so far . So please continue to leave feedback and tell me what you think .Please and thank you . Next chapter we meet Issa Shuzen and Kahlua Shuzen . Next chapter should be out soon ! Alright well please continue to leave feed back please and thank you . And wow this chapter is longer then the last one ... Im surprised lol


	4. Time For a Change

\ Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far ! I am currently on vacation (at the beach) , so Im not sure I will be able to update the week I am here. Because there is no wifi in my Aunt's beach house , but I don't know , maybe I can use someone elses …. Thank you all for your reviews ! It means so much to me , everytime I get a new one I get nervouse but they encourage me to keep writing . So I am ! Please continue to leave feed back after every chapter I want to see what you all think , oh and if you have any suggestions or requests feel free to just ask . I don't mind at all . Well now that im done wasting your time , here is chapter 4 :

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 4: Time for a change

"That's it we are leaving tomorrow morning , I'm tired of all this crap that keeps happening around here !" Moka said after she finished saving Tsukune from being raped by three horny women.

"So just skip the last day of the festival ?" Tsukune asked

"Yea why not ? Im tired of all the crap that keeps happening , from you always being challenged by other monsters or girls trying to seduce you!" Moka replied

"Its just ….. Moka im kind of scared to meet your father ….."

"Tsukune don't be ! You should be fine , I wont let my father hurt you . I promise ! Now come Tsukune I want to get back to my dorm , take a bath and go to bed .. We have a big day ahead of us . " Moka replied

"al..right ." Tsukune said and then they headed back to Moka's Dorm

On there way to her dorm moka stops and turns to Tsukune "Tsukune ive just made up my mind about something . I want you to stay with me from now on . I mean stay with me in my dorm. Im tired of the girls trying to seduce you . I dout they will try now , or els ill really kill them." Moka said

"Re..ally? Stay with you? Id love to moka Let me go back to my Dorm and get some clothes."

"Alright but im going with you to your dorm Tsukune." Moka says .

After they get back from Tsukunes dorm they make there way back to moka's Dorm .

Moka then tells Tsukune to find some room in her dresser and put up his clothes . After he finishes Moka starts to undress right in front of Tsukune .

"Moka …. What are you doing?""

"Im going to take a bath Tsukune and Id like for you to joinme silly ." Moka said , and with that she flcks Tsukune in the head and walks to the bathroom making sure to sway her hips back and forth.

After Tsukune finishes undressing he go's to the bathroom and sees that moka is already waiting for him in the tub . Tsukune just stood there paralyzed from seeing how hot Moka was . 'She is so hot . How did someone like me ever get her . Her breasts and amazing legs just make me so hard.' Tsukune thought . Seeing the look Tsukune had on his face , Moka asked " Whats wrong Tsukune ? You coming? "

Tsukune began to blush ."your just … just so perfect . Your beautiful I love everything about you ." Tsukune said and then stepped in to the tub.

Moka began to blush then said "your definitely going to get a good rest after this" Then she climed over Tsukune and began to kiss him . Then she started kissing down his chest all the way until she got to his Dick . She then started to blow him.

Tsukune was cought completely off guard . His mouth was wide open from the sensational feeling his was receiving .

They ended up making love and going to sleep . Dreaming about each other and there futures together . Moka dreamed of a big wedding and all her family being there along with Tsukunes being to gether peacefully .

Tsukune however didn't have such a nice dream . He dreamed of Moka's father Issa Shuzen getting angry with him and killing him on the spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they got packed and went for the bus . "Please take us to Shuzen castle please." Moka said to the creepy bus driver "Sure , you two are going to have fun aren't you?" the driver said with his usual laugh .

"whats it to you?" Moka asked . "oh nothing nothing . we will be there soon don't worry." The creepy bus driver said back to moka .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days prior to Moka and Tsukune leaving for Shuzen castle . thousands of miles away.

"NO! Please noo! Don't kill me !" The last Dwarf of the town of Dublestone Creek said.

"Im sorry! But I haft to kill you just like every one els in the village. Your town opposed Fairytail abd my orers where to kill all of you" A crying Kahlua said with her cheeks drenched in her tears .

She then picked up the Dwarf and pulled his head off. She started to look around at the destruction of the town she had done and never for a seconed stopped crying.

"what have I done !? All those …people. wemon and children.." she then fell to the ground staying on her knees. 'Im a horrible person … All I do is follow orders . Little Kahlua erver sence I was little pretended to be a princess . IM NO PRINCES! Im done killing people and following orders! I cant take it any more !' She thought as the tears where still flowing off her cheeks and she was feeling light headed . Her dress was still in perfect condition accept for the blood that was all over it . She started to make her way back to Shuzen castle and never stopped crying even for a second . She had just killed an entire village single handedly and that was what made her snap . She was done killing .

Finally after about 5 hours of walking she made it back to Shuzen Castle .

"Welcome back Mistress Kahlua" A guard Said as he opened the 20ft front door.

Kahlua made her way to her room where a new clean dress was already layed out for her with a jewel encrusted tiara . Kahlua was stilled depressed about what she had done . She took the dress and Tiara . Then threw the in the back of her walk in closet . She then began to scavenge for something a lot less formal . But then relised that she didn't have anything that wasn't formal so she just grabed a different dress and tiara then sighed .

'I always wear the same thing , just dresses .' She then took the close she had and took them to her bathroom where her bath was already made just for her .

After her bath and she had gotten dressed a servent knocked on her door .

"Mistress Kahlua your father is waiting for you to come down and eat lunch ." The servent said then walked back to his post. "UGHH … Just like usual …..:" Kahlua said to her self the began walking down to the dinner table to eat lunch with her father Issa Shuzen . Instead of having her perfect posture and all of her grace as she walked she walked with her head down and slowly but surely made her way to the table . Where she saw her father already sitting down eating his bloody meet . "Ahhh good to see you Kahlua . Even better to hear that your mission was successful ." Issa said .

Kahulua didn't respond , she just sat down and staired down at her bloody peace of meat . With a sad look in her eyes . Issa noticed how she was acting and asked " what is wrong Kahlua ?"

"Nothing father …"

"Hmmmm alright then ." Issa responded with .

"Father , May I be excused . I am not hungry and I wish to rest after that …. Long mission." Kahlua asked .

"Yes you may…." Issa replied with a look of concern on his face … Witch was unusual for him.

Kahlua got up from the table and walked back to her room , where she slept until early next morning . She then took a bath got dressed and began to walk through the castle . Issa watched through the window in his study as Kuhlua was in the garden crying on a bench . " I cant handle seeing my daughter walk around every wear so depressed . I am going to go and talk to her . He walked down to where she was sitting on the bench and sat next to her . " Kaulua .. what is wrong . Tell me! "

"Father .. I am done killing people and taking all these orders all the time . I cant handle it any longer ! Please stop . Please stop telling me to kill and do all these horrible missions for you and fairy tale . I cant handle this any more!" Kahlua practically screamed . while tears fell across her cheeks

Issa was taken completely by surprise when he heard this …

" Do you … really wish this Kahlua ?"

"Yes father"

"hmm Your mother would not be very happy about this . But neither am I …. As you know you are hair to the Shuzen family witch means your need a mate . If you find a mate with in the next 2 weeks your mother and I will stop giving you these missions and you will become the head of the family causing me to step down and retire .. you could say.." Issa said as calm as he could

"Oh and I have a good idea of who your mate could be … You see your sister Moka is coming home for a while and she is bringing her friend with her . I do not know much about him ….. But if he is powerful enouph and I seem to like him then maybe he can be your mate . But your mother and I haft to approve first . "

"Thank you father ! I will find a mate . I am not sure about Moka's Friend but we will see about him … "

"Alright well im going to go and return to my study . Have a good rest of the day …" Issa said awkwardly .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to present time now: Everything you just read about Kahlua happened a few days prier to Tsukune and moka going to Shuzen Castle .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune and Moka are still on the bus when they finally pull up to Shuzen caslte .

"Now you two have fun now , ya hear!" The creepy bus driver said then gave out a big laugh.

Moka and Tsukune then got of the bus and headed for the big 20ft doors of Shuzen Castle . " Little sister! Its so good to see you!" A happy Kahlua said then ran down to hug her sister .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go that's chapter 4 . Sorry it took so long to post a chapter , as im on vacation . Please rate and tell me what you think so far . Also tell me what you would like to see next . Alright well see next chapter


End file.
